Shallow Graves
by cotedepablo911
Summary: When a series of shallow graves are found, so is a Lieutenant Colonel. Gibbs and the team are called in to investigate! With a twist, and a suprise entrance!   THIS STORY IS TEMPORARILY SHUT DOWN UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. A Body in A Backyard

**Okay! Here's my next story! This chapter is really short, I know. But this chapter is like the scene when they find the body, and I'm gonna update the story to the bullpen as soon as I finish this! Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've had no luck with getting rid of the smell. I have tried everything!" the wealthy realtor exclaimed. He had called in an exterminator to help as a last resort.

There was a beautiful white house with a backyard the size of a large classroom. A few trees and the most majestic flowers decorated the spacious yard. But there was only one drawback. The horrid smell was scaring people away from buying the two story house.

"Well, I'll see what the matter is. Can't be too bad, right?" the exterminator had said as if there was nothing to smell. But the stench was so terrible, as soon as people would see the backyard, they would leave instantly.

"It smells of rotting bugs!" the realtor complained. "The only drawback of this house is the unbearable stench!"

But the exterminator did not respond. He walked toward a certain spot on the ground and looked down.

"What are you staring at? What's wrong?" the salesman asked, suddenly concerned.

The exterminator brushed away some dirt from the ground until he hit something solid. Both men gasped at what they saw. There in front of them, was a decomposing corpse. It was rotting and there were bugs all over it. Quickly, the salesman pulled out his phone to call 911.

* * *

**Short? Yes, but click to the next chapter and read on to see what happens! The chapters are going to be divided up into scenes like the show. Body, bullpen, crime scene, autopsy, Abby's lab... You get the picture! **

**Please review!**


	2. Vacation on the Beach

**Okay, this is the bullpen scene! What trouble is the team getting into this time? Read and find out!**

* * *

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo walked into the squad room with a huge grin plastered n his face. He looked happier than he had in a long time.

"Good morning, Mr. Happy," said McGee with a chuckle.

"Good morning, Tim! Good morning, Ziva!" Tony greeted his coworkers.

McGee and Ziva glanced at each other with a look of question. Then Ziva spoke up. "Did you have a good night last night Tony? Let me guess, a girl hooked up with you at a bar, went with you to your apartment, and did not want to call the cops when she woke up next to you, not knowing who you were?" she asked sarcastically.

"I am happy because I am going to Los Angeles for two week beginning Monday. Just me, the sun, the sand, and-," but he didn't get to finish.

"The girls!" Tim and Ziva concluded after it became clear to them.

"Yes my Probies! L.A. baby! California girls in hot bikinis!"

"You're gonna get some vacation time in _and _spring break? You're insane!" Tim said.

"Come on! Vance is trying to make us take some time off anyways! Why not take advantage of that? You should cut loose, hang out, soak up the California sun!" Tony was beginning to sound like he did six years ago.

"No. Vance is trying to make **Gibbs **take some vacation time. And I have a plans in about a month to take a small break as well," Ziva pointed out, contradicting Tony.

"Where are you going my little immigrant friend? Chicago? New York? Paris again?" Tony asked in a playful tone.

"Miami. And Orlando for a few days." Ziva was beginning to interest Tony.

"To visit your friend from South Beach? Enjoy the hotel Ziva. I hear that they have some pretty good ocean fronts," DiNozzo said teasingly.

Ziva shot him a look. "Yes, were are planning to go to Disney World. I have never been there, but I hear it is wonderful. And what we are doing or _not_ doing is none of your business Tony."

Right before he could retort, Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Enjoy Mickey Mouse, David."

Tony, McGee, and Ziva jumped to grab their gear. "Where are we going, Boss?" Agent DiNozzo asked.

"Norfolk. A lieutenant colonel was found in a backyard grave." Right before the elevator doors shut, Gibbs asked, "So when are you gonna take a break, McGee?"

Tony and Ziva smirked, but McGee first blushed, and then paled until he was as white as a sheet.

* * *

**Hence, the chapter per scene thing! I've written the first four and they should be up by tomorrow afternoon at the latest! **

**Please review!**


	3. Two Feet Deep

**Case scene! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ducky arrived on the scene right after the Dodge Charger. He set straight to work.

"DiNozzo, I want statements. McGee, shoot. David, bag and tag," Gibbs ordered, and then walked over to his medical examiner. "When did she die Duck?" he asked.

"Approximately…48 hours ago. Give or take a few hours, Jethro," Ducky reported.

"From what?"

"Oh dear Jethro! I've just met the Lieutenant. I cannot get anything out of her yet. I don't even know her name yet. But I'll know more when we get her back to autopsy."

"Do what you can Doctor. And play getting-to-know-the-victim a little bit faster, please," Gibbs said impatiently.

After 15 minutes, the team met up again. "What do we got?" Gibbs asked.

"Well we have Lieutenant Colonel Amanda Child. She was buried in a grave that was only two feet deep and there were plenty more bodies. Twelve bodies were found here," Tony declared.

"What about the other eleven?" Gibbs asked, "All military?"

"No. The rest were civilian." McGee said.

"So we have a serial killer that screwed up?" Gibbs asked.

"Pretty much, Boss. Ducky doesn't have an ID on the rest of the bodies yet," explained Tony.

"Okay. Get Lieutenant Colonel Child back to autopsy. We may need FBI's help on this one. There are too many bodies out of our jurisdiction to handle alone." Gibbs pulled out his phone and walked away.

"Is he seriously going to call the FBI for help?" Ziva asked, astonished.

"Well if he is, we know who he's calling," Tony explained.

"The only FBI agent that he actually can get along with…most of the time," McGee said.

"Fornell," McGee, DiNozzo, and David said simultaneously.

"Buckle up, this could get to be an ugly case," Tony said. McGee and Ziva exchanged glances.

* * *

**Okay, if you haven't already, please go to _pirate-princess1_'s profile. We have a joint story out! It's really good, and we're working hard on it! PLEASE VISIT IT! Title is "_Happy Holidays, From the Gibbs Family_"!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. The Closest Link

**OKAY, I'M BACK! I'M SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING! AND I WILL BE WRITING ALL WEEK UP UNTIL FRIDAY, SO EXPECT SOME MORE! **

**This chapter takes place in Vance's office. Enjoy!**

* * *

Gibbs and Vance were upstairs in his office. And Gibbs told him his idea about using the FBI as help on the case.

"Let me get this straight. You want to bring in the FBI on a case that we know absolutely nothing about?" Vance asked skeptically.

"Yeah, pretty much," Gibbs replied, unshaken.

"I only have one question: Who are you and what have you done with Special Agent Gibbs?" Vance smirked.

"There's only one Navy body. FBI's gonna want jurisdiction anyways. We might as well get the help we need on the rest of the bodies."

"And all of a sudden you want help from an agency that shows you up, puts you down, and-," he stopped abruptly. "Of course you do. Fornell's going to be head of this case, isn't he?" Vance asked with a smirk.

Gibbs just wore his regular grin. "Well, Leon, I wasn't going to let Agent Sacks be in charge of this, now was I?"

The director grinned slightly and stood up. His face became serious again. "I've always been one to support agencies working together. I'm also aware that Agent Fornell is your closest link to the FBI. And I don't want you to be creating a mess with this case, Gibbs."

"I won't."

"And let's just keep this clear: You wanted the FBI involved in the first place. Not me. You got that?"

"I got it."

"Good." Vance was staring Gibbs down. But Gibbs wouldn't break.

"You're sure about this, Gibbs?" the Director asked.

"Well, it's too late to turn back, Leon."

"And why is that?"

"Because I already called Fornell."

As if on cue, FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell walked into the Director's office. "Hello Gibbs. Hello Director Vance."

Gibbs and Vance exchanged glances that said, _'This is going to be interesting.'_

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Thanks so much!**


	5. Not With My Life

**Okay, this is by far the shortest chapter, for a short scene. But there will definitely be another chapter up by the end of the day! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Gibbs and Fornell had left the Director's office, they went to their 'conference room' (aka: the elevator). Gibbs flipped the switch and shut it down.

"When I got your call, I was wondering if you had lost your memory again," Fornell smirked.

"We've got seventeen bodies. Only one is Navy, the rest are civilian. Not like you wouldn't want the jurisdiction. We could share the case," Gibbs said.

"True. One more question."

"What?"

"Is there enough room in the NCIS autopsy for all the bodies?" Tobias asked with a grin on his face.

"Only if Ducky can do all the autopsies. But I'm not letting you keep the bodies at the FBI's house. Put them on your turf and your director will weasel the case out of our hands," Gibbs said with the same grin.

"You don't trust me, Gibbs?" the FBI agent asked.

"Maybe with my life, Tobias. Not with my case," Gibbs laughed.

Fornell and Gibbs laughed for a moment, and then Gibbs flipped the switch. The elevator jolted back to life, and proceeded to the squad room.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT PEOPLE THINK!**


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Dear Readers,

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I am **beyond **sorry. Plus, chapters were short so it wasn't getting any better. Everyone who has been waiting has every right to be angry, so I don't blame you. I promise to try to update in the next week or two. I hope you keep reading this story, even though I haven't updated. Sorry again!

Love Forever,

cdp911


End file.
